vimpire_diaries_and_the_originals_funfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kol Mikaelson
Information General Edit * Alive * Original Vampire (currently) * Turned by Esther (Immortality Spell) * Born 10th Century (1000+) * Male * Cause of death: Stubbed through the heart (as human) * Killed by:Mikael (as human) Family * Unnamed grandfather † * Mikael (Father) * Esther Mikaelson (Mother) * Dahlia (Maternal Aunt) * Freya Mikaelson (Older Sister) * Finn Mikaelson (Older Brother) * Elijah Mikaelson (Older Brother) * Niklaus Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-brother) * Rebekah Mikaelson (Younger Sister) * Henrik Mikaelson † (Younger Brother) * Hope Mikaelson (Niece) * Victoria Salvatore (ex fiance) Early Life The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls, living with his family as a human, up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther performed the Immortality Spell at Mikael's request. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill their children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the Original Vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kol made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Kol practiced magic as a witch and was, according to him,a very talented one. He even described himself as something of a child prodigy. He was also the only one of his siblings who truly tapped into the power magic provided them and as such, loved the rush and thrill it gave him but when turned into a vampire, he lost this and was no doubt dismayed. In order to get a similar thrill to what magic gave him once more, Kol, as a vampire, became a violent,formidable and untameable force. 1114, Italy Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 17th Century Kol spent much time travelling on his own, often with witches, hoping to be able to reclaim a connection to magic that he had lost when he became a vampire. He spent time with withes in Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, and New Orleans in the 20th century. During his time in Africa, Kol learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman in Uganda. All the witches he traveled with told apocalyptic tales about the immortal Silas, and how he would bring about the end of time. In his travels, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas, and fearing that the stories he had been told might be true, Kol murdered the entire cult, prompting him to believe Silas would never rise. While in Arabia,Kol learned the practice of Kemiya, becoming somewhat of an expert in its craft. 1702, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah, as Klaus pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then successfully daggered and neutralized. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Original's home until the 1800s. 1821, New Orleans In 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard,under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without disgression on humans that Klaus offered him as an apology for daggering him. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him.Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around due to Kol's violent nature having a bad influence on Klaus. 1854,New Orleans Kol was undaggered again in 1854,a ittle after Rebekah.He and his sister,both angry to Klaus for being daggered,and they would go to several balls without the rest of their siblings.In one of those balls,Kol saw Victoria Salvatore with her friend Lexi drinking.He was watching her for the rest of the night,and offered to walk her home when she left.They started flirting,and arranged to meet the next night in an other ball.Kol arrived there late,and searched for the girl.He found her sucking her date's blood in the back yard.He told her she didn't have to explane anyhing,as he was a vampire too,and after he made her a neckless to protect her from the sunlight,they both left for Europe,where they remained for 4 years and got engaged.They returned to New Orleans in 1858,where Victoria met his family.After a year living there,Victoria left secretely and Klaus revealed to Kol that he and Victoria where in love.Devasteted,Kol got in a huge fight with his brother and ended up being daggered once again. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was undaggered again in 1901, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings. Kol had a relationship with the witches in the city and despite the rumors that he would use them and discard them, he actually held them in high regard. A war began brewing between the witches that were allied with Kol and those who followed Klaus. Kol believed that if Klaus had his way, all the witches would be wiped out and the city would be overrun with vampires. Seeking to ensure the safety of the future generations of witches, Kol and his witches planned to get rid of Klaus and his witch followers. Using his extensive knowledge of magic, Kol taught his witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid, how to create dark objects using a type of magic he had learned in Arabia, Kemiya. Some of these objects include the Devil's Star, a rosary that would drive men to madness, shackles that would cut off a witches power and a bracelet that would force obedience; all created so that Kol could utilize magic objects without being a witch himself, and to scare both Klaus and the witches that followed him. He hoped that Mary-Alice and Astrid would grow experienced enough to create a dagger that would be able to work on Klaus, hiding their secret endeavors in a tomb in the Lafayette Cemetery. Despite their efforts, his witches were unable to turn the silver dagger into gold so it would work on Klaus. Kol's impatience and desperation to dagger Klaus caused a rift between him and his followers as he revealed what he was capable of when he slaughtered half a church parish. Kol did so even though his ultimate goal was just to kill one woman; if she were dead, he would be able to enter her home to find a arger paragon diamond they could channel more magic from. Kol and his witch allies managed to break into the home and find the diamond. When Kol left, however, he was confronted by Klaus and Marcel. Klaus forced Kol to hand over the paragon diamond. Klaus then had one of his witches trap Mary-Alice and Astrid inside the mansion forever, much to Kol's shock, left defeated. Shortly after, at a family Christmas party, Kol stepped out of the party to search for the paragon diamond, still intent on going through with his plan. Rebekah caught him rummaging through Klaus's things.Kol told her about his plan to create a dagger that would work on Klaus and Rebekah agreed to help him, telling him to get back to the party before his absence was noticed. However, Rebekah had lied to Kol, telling Klaus of his betrayal and desire to reclaim the diamond. During a family speech, Klaus revealed that he knew about Kol's treachery. Kol, knowing his plan had been squashed, fled up the stairs but was stopped by Elijah who held him down as Klaus daggered him, neutralizing him for the next one hundred years. When their father Mikael managed to track them down, in 1919, the Original family fled and Kol's body was kept with Klaus for over 100 years until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, ''waking up in Mystic Falls. During The Vampire Diaries During The Originals Reationships Klaus Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Kol's younger sister. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have a part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. Rebekah and Kol seems really close, because no matter what they still love each other. Kol truly cares about her and protect her even from Klaus. After Rebekah escaped the Witch Mansion she forgave Kol, but Kol did not feel guilty, because he taught his younger sister a lesson for her betrayal. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. She promised Kol that she would not leave the witch body until she brought him back from the New Orleans Anchestors. He died in her arms. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah and Kol's relationship has not been greatly explored, but Elijah was upset that Kol had been left in a coffin for over a century because of Klaus. They were both undaggered in ''Bringing Out The Dead against Klaus' wishes. Elijah and Kol did not have much interaction in the present day, but Kol later expressed his sadness that Elijah would not show his face, citing his bickering with Klaus and Rebekah as the reason. It is unknown what Elijah's reaction to Kol's death was when he found out, but he refused to allow Klaus to aid Silas in dropping the veil, even knowing that it would bring back both Kol and Finn. In Season 2 of The Originals, it was revealed that Elijah had helped Klaus dagger Kol two known times; once in Spain in 1702 when Kol drew the attention of Mikael with his antics and refused to flee with his siblings, and again in 1821, when Kol grew too wild and threatened both Klaus' relationship with Marcel, and Marcel's human life.Elijah was the one to invite Kol in New Orleans and was there when he died because of Finn's curse. Victoria Salvatore Kol and Victoria's relationship has been complicated over the years,as even if he loves her deeply,she has been envolved with his brother Klaus as well.They were engaged in the 1800s before she abandoned him because of her guilt for kissing Klaus.Kol never stopped having feelings for her though,and after she undaggered him in Bringing out the Dead ''they seemed to get close again.He was her date at the Ball Esther organised in ''All My Children.''When Kol arrived in New Orleans after Elijah's call,he found Victoria begging for help.She told him she was dying and he was the first person to know about her pregnancy with Klaus' child.Kol defended her many times to his family,protecting her from Klaus' anger.She was present when he died.He was also the first person to ask for help when she returned in New Orleans,in ''The Devil Within. Hope Mikaelson Kol and Hope have a father-daughter relationship. He raised her the best he could, teaching her about her powers and abilities. She loves him more than anyone and thinks of him as the only family she has. Kol believes that Hope is keeping him sane and in control, as he had to be a better person for her and someone for her to look up to. According to Hope he is the best father figure out there, and she wouldn't exchange growing up with him for anything. She always turns to him when she needs help. Other Relationships * Kol ans Finn (siblings/enemies) * Kol and Esther (mother/son) * Kol and Mikael (father-son/enemies) * Bonnie and Kol (former allies) * Davina and Kol (close friends/allies)